


Undercover Love

by CallMeMrsJareauPrentiss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, They're in love but don't know it, They're oblivious to one another, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMrsJareauPrentiss/pseuds/CallMeMrsJareauPrentiss
Summary: JJ and Emily are assigned together on an undercover mission. Over the course of the mission both women find out their secret love for one another that both of them have been hiding for years since they met.*Rating will change later on in the story;)
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short chapter just to set up Emily's and JJ's attraction to one another. The actual story will start next chapter.

Emily's POV:

I've been hiding my love for JJ for awhile now, and it hurts so much to do so. I knew it from the first time I saw her that it would be hard to hide my feelings from her. I'm scared that it would mess up our friendship, I don't even know if she likes women for God sakes! Nobody but Garcia on the team knows that I'm in love with her. She came to my apartment one night just to hang out and drink, and apparently I had too much to drink and cried to her about how much I love her. I was sober when I woke up and somehow remembered everything I said the night before, I was embarrassed but Garcia promised me that she wouldn't tell anybody.

Sometimes I catch myself staring at her when we're working a case or when we're stuck doing paper work. I can't help myself, she has the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen and the sharpest jaw line, who wouldn't stare at her beauty? But one time I caught her staring at me! I couldn't believe the goddess herself was staring at me! I could tell she was embarrassed since she started to blush, so I winked at her which made her even more flustered.

I'd say I have a dominant personality, but JJ brings out the softie in me. Which is one of the reasons why I love her, no women brings out that side of me. I tend to bottle up my emotions, but JJ makes me feel so comfortable around her. I just wish JJ knew how I felt about her, but she probably wouldn't feel the same way about me. I don't even think she's into women, but if she was, she probably wouldn't be into me. A Goddess like her would probably wouldn't like someone like me with emotional problems. My mom is a big reason for that since she was never around.

JJ's POV:

I've been in love with Emily since her first day here at the BAU. Right when I saw her smile and her raven black hair, I knew I was attracted to her. But, once I actually got to know her, that attraction turned into something more. Especially when we would talk at the bar after a case, or I would hang out with during girls night with Garcia I knew I was falling in love with her. Garcia is the only person that knows that I'm in love with her. I was watching movies with her one night and she could tell something was bothering me, so I broke down and cried telling her my love for Emily. It's so painful hiding it, but I don't have the courage telling her.

When we're all on the plane on our way to a case, I catch myself day dreaming about her. Emily is the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen before in my life and I can't help myself from thinking about her. But, sometimes I fantazie about her and I being together and what it would be like. I think of me on top of Emily cuddling up together in her bed while she rubs my back, and waking up to her every morning. One day in the office when we were doing paperwork I got distracted and started to stare at her. I guess she noticed and looked back at me, I immediately blushed. But, then I saw her wink at me! EMILY PRENTISS JUST WINKED AT ME! I was even more flustered after that.

Emily is one sexy dominate women. But, I also see that she also has issues opening up. I made it clear to her that she can talk about absolutely anything to me, I just want to make sure she's comfortable around me. I know she tries so hard to play this dominate persona, but I know inside that she struggles a lot with her emotions. But, after awhile of knowing her I can tell that she's a big softie when it's just me and her. I love dominate Emily, but I also love seeing the softer side of her. Especially when she's around kids, she would make a great mom.

I just wish I could tell her how I feel, but I know she would never like a women like me. I mean just look at her! She's Emily Prentiss, an absolute Goddess! She could choose any women to be with, and it would definitely not be me. But, after years of being in love with her I just wish I could tell her the truth...


	2. We don't act like a couple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a new case In Ashland, Oregon and Garcia has an idea on how to lure the ubsub in. After the case briefing JJ and Emily goes to Emily's apartment to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all this my first time writing a Jemily fic, I would appreciate it if you guys could give me feedback! I hope y'all will enjoy it!

Garcia's POV:

Hotch just informed me that we have a new case in Ashland, Oregon. A man is going around kidnapping and murdering lesbian couples. He captures three couples every six mouth, this has been going on about three years now. Hotch was kind of frustrated that the sheriff waited this long to contact us about this killers' patterns.

"Hotch before we tell the team about this case, I think I have an idea on how we could catch the unsub before he goes back into hiding for another six months."

"Ok Garcia I'm all ears what kind of ideas do you have" said Hotch

"Since the unsub is killing lesbian couples, I think we should send two female agents undercover as a couple so...." I said while being interrupted by Hotch

"Garcia I don't like the sound of this idea already, we can't afford sending in any agents at the chance of them getting injured or killed" Hotch said sternly to me

"Hotch I wasn't done speaking! Anyways, as I was saying we should send in two female agents undercover acting as a couple, so they can lure in the unsub. The police department over in Asland have no suspects, and we don't want to miss this unsub and having to wait another 6 months to see him again. He has two more couples left to capture before he goes back into hiding"

"Sorry for interrupting you Garcia, but that's actually a good idea. If we could lure in this unsub we might not have to wait another 6 months until he strikes again. But, what two female agents could we put undercover as a couple?" Hotch asked me

"Hotch isn't it obvious! Emily and JJ would be the perfect match. They're both beautiful women, and plus they already act like a couple so it wouldn't be hard for them to pretend to be a couple in public. It's the perfect plan!"

"That is true, those two are awfully close... If JJ and Emily agree to this, we will go along with this plan. Great work Garcia, you never fail to impress me."

"Thank you sir! Let me get ahold of the team, then I will present the case to them and then you will go into detail about this plan with JJ and Emily."

"Ok Garcia, see you at the roundtable"

"See you later sir!" I said waving bye to Hotch

As Hotch was walking away from my office I was smirking to myself about my plan. Yes, the plan is good idea to lure in the unsub. But, it's also my master plan to get JJ and Emily together. Ever since both of them separately confessed their love for one another to me, I've been trying to get them together. This is the perfect opportunity to get them together, maybe acting like a couple together will finally let out all the pent up tension between the two of them have been having for years. I just hope it works, I can imagine the wedding already!

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Ok my fine furry friends this case in Ashland, Oregon is a doozy. As you can see here this week a set of hikers found the bodies of the married couple Megan and Amelia Williams. The hikers found their bodies on the side of the mountain, both of them had their hands crossed over their chest and both of them were wearing white dresses. They were last seen at a café together having a dinner date. Now this unsub has been kidnapping and murdering 3 lesbian couples every six months for the last three years"

"The position they were found indicates that the unsub either felt remorse for them or for religious reasons. But, in my opinion I would say it's for religious reasons because I think the white dress represents purity in a religious form. If I had to guess, this unsub is religious and is killing lesbian couples to try to "cleanse" them of sexuality. He thinks by killing them it will free them to be with God. But, one thing I'm not sure on is why he's only focusing on lesbian couples instead of both gay men and lesbians." said Reid

"Damn pretty boy you pretty much solved the case already" Derek said laughing

"I mean technically we still have lots of factors to figure out, so we're far from solving the case. It really wasn't that hard to come to the conclusion that the unsub is rel-" Reid said while being interrupted by Derek

"Pretty boy I was just joking, you know I love messing with you!" Derek said laughing

"BOYS can I finish now or are you two going to go back to acting like second graders?" I said annoyed

"Yes babygirl we're done now, you can continue" Derek said smiling

"Thank you. Now as I was saying the officers over there in Ashland have no current suspects. All we know is that a man that's doing this. Now I don't know why they waited three years to contact us, but once you guys get up there you need to work fast before he captures two other couples and goes back into hiding."

"This unsub has been killing for three years and they waited until now to contact us, and in those three years they only know this unsub's gender. Do they not have the resources to figure out this out?" said JJ

"Yes, the police department up there isn't really equipped to investigate a crime like this. Ashland is a very nature and art based city, so a big case like is rare for them to have." I said informing JJ

"If it took them three years to finally see a pattern that is unsub is targeting lesbian couples, then they definitely need all the help they can get with us." said Emily

"It's quite odd that this unsub doesn't have a type. I mean all of the victims have different eye colors, different hair colors, and he doesn't have a racial preference. But there's definitely a reason why he is only targeting lesbian couples instead of both gay and lesbian women like Reid said earlier" said Rossi

"Maybe an important woman in his life came out to him like a girlfriend or a daughter. After that he felt compelled to "save" these women and "free" them of their "sins." Or maybe he got rejected by a woman that is gay and now these women are a surrogate for that woman for him to get revenge from feeling rejected" said Emily

"I love your guy's feedback on this case, but I have one thing to say before we leave for this case. Garcia came up with a great idea on how to lure in the unsub in."

"Ohhhh babygirl is getting all smart now, don't be turning into pretty boy now" Derek said smiling

"Oh shut up Derek. Just kidding you know I love you. As Hotch was saying I did come up with a plan on how to get close to the unsub and lure him in. My plan is to send in two female agents undercover to pretend to be a couple in hopes of getting the attention of the unsub." I said to the team

"Well, who are we planning to send in?" asked Reid

"If they accept the plan, Garcia thought JJ and Emily would be perfect match to go undercover as a couple." said Hotch

"WHAT?" JJ and Emily both said in unison

"Why us Garcia?" Emily said

"Oh please both of you are constantly together, and you guys already act like a couple!" Derek said

"Emily and I just like each others company. And we do not act like a couple!" JJ said

"I may not be the expert in women, but you two do act like a couple. I may be old, but I'm not oblivious." said Rossi

"May I interject here, but Derek and Rossi are right. You two may be best friends, but you guys don't act like the typical best friends. I agree with Garcia, you guys will be the prefect match to go undercover. You two wouldn't have a hard time acting like a couple in public." Reid said

I could see both Emily and JJ rolling their eyes at the guys feedback. They may be annoyed now, but later they will thank me if my plan ends up working.

"You two are my best girly friends, but the guys are right about you two. That's why I thought you two would do a good job at being undercover."I said to JJ and Emily

"Ok, but there's a chance that JJ and I could get injured or even killed!" Emily said

"And what would happen if Emily and I get kidnapped?" JJ said

"Girls I promise we that we will try to prevent that from happening. And we will be monitoring you guys 24/7, so if he does kidnap you two then we will come right in and get you two out. But, Garcia is right about this, this is the best way to lure in this unsub and get close to him. This unsub is very thorough and makes sure he doesn't evidence behind. This may be our best bet to catch him before he goes back into hiding for another six months." Hotch said

"You two are my best friends, you guys have to trust me on this" I said

JJ and Emily both looked at each other, thinking about what they want to do.

"If JJ is fine with doing this, than so am I. I believe in your guys' judgement with this case."

Now we are all looking at JJ to see what her answer is.

"Ok, I'm also fine with it. Emily and I can go undercover." JJ said

"Ok great, I'm glad you guys agree with my plan!" I said to JJ and Emily

"Emily and JJ go home and pack, and then come back we will explain more when we're on the plane. The plane ride will be about 7 hours so we have plenty of time to go over the case again, and explain the rest of the plan to JJ and Emily."

As the team was was walking away, I ran up to Emily.

"Hey Emily, are you excited about being alone JJ?" I said smirking to Emily

"Garcia you did this on purpose didn't you!" Emily said

"Oh sweet thing, of course I did! I had to get you guys together somehow. This is prefect, not only will you get to be alone with her, you guys get to act like a couple together."

"Garcia, I don't to ruin the friendship between JJ and I. I'm so in love with her, but I don't want to ruin what we have."

"I get that Emily, but you never know how she feels until you talk to her. And even if JJ doesn't feel the same way, I know she would still want to be friends with you. She loves you so much Emily, nothing will ever get between you two. Just please promise me you will try to talk to her."

"Ok, fine Garcia I will try to talk to her."

"Yay! I'll start planning the wedding already!"

"Garcia you're something else I swear." Emily say rolling her eyes at me

"Emily you know you love me! Now you better get going and start packing."

"Ok, bye Garcia I will see you later." Emily said waving bye to me

"Bye sweet thing see you later!" I said waving bye to Emily

I swear those two are so oblivious to each other. It's so obvious to everyone but them that they're in love with one another. I just only hope everything goes well and my plan works. I really want to plan a wedding and be a bridesmaid!

Emily's POV:

I swear I don't know why everyone else thinks JJ and I are in love. I mean, I'm definitely in love with her. But, I don't think JJ loves me anything more than a friend. I don't even know if she's into women or not! But they are right when they said when we're together all the time. JJ and I are together anytime we have free time. Speaking of spending time with JJ, maybe I should invite JJ over to my apartment after she's done packing so we can talk.

"Hey JJ wait up!" I said to JJ

"Oh hey Em, what's up?" JJ asked me

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my apartment after you're done packing so we could talk. I just want to make sure you're completely sure going undercover together since we will have to be more intimate with each other."

"Sure Em, that sounds nice. I want to make sure you're comfortable too. I'll go home and then I'll text you when I'm on my way. Does that sound like a plan?"

"It sure does! I'll pack and maybe get out some wine for us to calm our nerves."

"That sound great! Well, I'll see you later Em." JJ said hugging me bye

"I'll see you later JJ." I said hugging her bye

I watched JJ walking away and I caught myself smirking while staring at JJ's ass. DAMMIT EMILY STOP STARING! But she does have a great ass... AGAIN DAMMIT EMILY STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!

I got into my car excited about seeing JJ later. I like being alone with JJ, she makes me feel comfortable about being myself around her. Maybe being alone with her will take away some of my stress about this case. I am happy being alone with JJ on this case, but I don't want her or myself to get hurt. And if I do confess my love to her, I'm worried how she will react.

JJ's POV:

As I get into my car, I swore I felt Emily's eyes on my ass, but it's probably just me being delusional. Why would a sexy women like Emily be interested in me, especially in that way. But as I was driving to my apartment I got excited to see Emily alone before we have to leave for the case. I love spending time with Emily alone, it makes me feel so happy and relaxed. I'm nervous to be alone with Emily this long, especially since we're going to be more intimate with each other in public. I just wish I could work up the courage and tell Emily how I feel....

Emily's POV:

As I walk into my apartment I saw Sergio by the door waiting for me.

"Hey buddy, how was your day? Wait, why am I even asking you this? Great I turned into the crazy lesbian cat lady that talks to her cat. But I don't care, you're the only man I could ever love Sergio."

"I should probably clean before JJ gets here" I said thinking out loud

As I was packing my things, I remember the special box from under my bed. I got it out from under my bed and thought to myself "Mmm maybe I should bring this along just incase." I decided to pack it into my suit case.

After I was done packing, I decided to clean a little bit before JJ arrives. After I was done cleaning, I picked out some wine for JJ and I to enjoy before we leave. Not too long after I got a text from JJ that she was on her way.

I heard a knock on my door, when I opened it up I saw JJ standing there smiling at me.

"Hey Em!" JJ said

"Hey JJ, come in. I decided to clean a little bit before you got here, I also picked out some wine for us." I said

"Thanks Em, I think we definitely need it before we go. I'm a little nervous for this case." JJ said while sitting down on my couch

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous too. I really don't want you to get hurt." I said while drinking my wine

"Em, don't worry only about me! Worry about yourself too." JJ said while drink her wine

"I know, but I don't know what I would do without you."

"Don't worry, the guys will me monitoring us 24/7 ,I'm sure we will be alright. But, I love how protective you are of me."

"You're my best friend JJ, I love and care about you so much of course I'm protective you. But anyways, I just wanted to talk to you to see if you're 100% comfortable with this. We will have to act as a couple in public and I want to make sure you're ok with that."

"Yes Em, I'm sure I'm comfortable with it. You're my best friend and I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else."

JJ's POV:

When Emily asked me if I was comfortable to act as her partner, I wanted to tell her "Of course I'm comfortable with it! I've been in love with since the day I met you!" But, I knew I couldn't tell her that. I don't want to ruin our friendship between us. I mean I'm exited to be with Emily, but since we're going to be so close on this case I'm afraid that I won't be able to keep in my feelings much longer.

"Hey JJ are you ok?" Emily asked me putting me out of my thoughts

"Yes of course Em, why do you ask?"

"I said your name three times and you didn't respond"

"Sorry, I was in my own thoughts, but I promise I'm ok"

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure that you're ok. But anyways, I'm guessing when we're on the plane Hotch will probably tell us everything we need to know about this case and how to act as a couple while undercover."

"Apparently the rest of the team thinks we already act like a couple! Can you believe that?" I said laughing

"I know I can't believe that! I know we're together a lot, but we're best friends and we enjoy each others company." Emily said while smiling

"Men are something else I swear! They see two women that have a close friendship and immediately think they like each other!"

"While I agree with your statement about men, Garcia also thinks we act like a couple too. But, you know Garcia. She wants everybody together because she wants to plan a big extravagant wedding." Emily said laughing

"Yep, that sure does like Garcia. You know her and romance, she is always trying to get people together."

"That sure is Garcia alright."

After Emily said that, we sat in silence until I felt Emily's eyes on me. I looked up and saw her smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back, Emily had the most beautiful I have ever seen in my life.

"Oh is the infamous Emily Prentiss blushing now?" I said smirking at her

"I am not!" Emily said while playfully smacking my arm

"Well I just caught you staring at me, and you're definitely blushing now."

"Ok maybe I was staring, maybe I wasn't. But just so you know, you have a beautiful smile, so why wouldn't I be staring at you?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Agent Prentiss..." I said smirking at her

"Now now Agent Jareau don't be going around telling me don't know how beautiful you are." Emily said smirking at me

"Well who knew Agent Prentiss was such a flirt!"

"Well I'm just practicing for my role aren't I Agent Jareau?" Emily said while scooting closer me

While Emily was scooting closer to me, I heard my phone ringing and saw it was Garcia. "Dammit Garcia!" I thought to myself, maybe it was the wine that was making Emily such a flirt, but I was enjoying it. Garcia just had to call while she was scooting closer to me.

"Yes Garcia" I said while answering the phone

"Are you guys done packing yet? Hotch wants you guys back soon." Garcia asked me

"Yes Garcia, I'm at Emily's apartment right now. We will leave and be there soon"

"Ok bye, see you later!" Garcia said 

"Bye Garcia"

"What did she want?" Emily asked

"Garcia said that Hotch wants us back soon, so we should probably get going. But is it fine if I drive, I think I had slightly less wine that you."

"Yeah that's fine, do you need help getting your suitcase to the car?"

"No Em, it's fine I got it."

As we were driving back to the BAU, I just kept thinking about what happen before Garcia interrupted us. Why was Emily being that way? Did she really like me, or was it just the wine talking? But damn this case is going to be a hard one, I can feel it already.


	3. Plane Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and JJ think about each other on the plane ride to Oregon. They're also starting to get settled into their temporary house for this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter so I might unpublished it and change it. I would appreciate if you guys could give me feedback!

Emily's POV:

As I was sitting in the passenger seat in JJ's car, I sat there thinking what I said to her. I wasn't even that drunk, maybe a little buzzed, but damn it really made me bold. I can't believe I was flirting with JJ and she was flirting right back at me! Maybe she was just playing along with me, or maybe she was a little drunk too, or maybe just maybe she likes me! Wait no that can't be, I'm pretty sure JJ is straight... I think. Anyways she wouldn't like a women like me, I'm a big hot mess. 

I got distracted by staring at JJ again. I swear, I always get distracted by staring at her. But I can't help it, she was wearing these tight black skinny jeans that made her ass looking amazing and a white tank top tucked into her jeans where you can slightly see her cleavage. JJ is one sexy women. Being around her 24/7 is going to be so hard. I swear to God this case is going to be the death of me...

"You have a staring problem Agent Prentiss." JJ said to me

"I do not!" I said back to JJ

"Hmmm then why did I catch you staring at me then?" JJ asked smirking 

"I don't know what you're talking about Agent Jareau... Now if we're going to talk about staring problems then why don't we talk about you. I always catch you staring at me at work" I said smirking back to her

"What makes you think I'm staring at you? I could be looking at something else."

"And that something is me. I remember that time I caught you staring at me and it made you blushed, so I decided to wink at you. You were so flustered Agent Jareau."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Prentiss." JJ said laughing while parking the car

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about Jennifer." I said smirking to JJ

We sat there in silence looking at each other. The tension in the air was so thick that you could feel it. We started to lean in to each other but was stopped by a knock on the window that made us jumped. "Damnit! Why do we always get interrupted!" I thought to myself.

I looked up and saw it was Garcia.

"Hotch wants you guys on the plane now, we're about to leave." Garcia said through JJ's window 

"Ok we'll be there in a couple of minutes." JJ said to Garcia

Garcia walked away and JJ and I looked at each other. 

"We should um... get going probably. I don't think Hotch would like us being late." JJ said to me

"Yeah you're right... Um do you need help carrying your bags JJ?" I asked JJ

"You're such a gentlewomen Em, but no thanks I got it." JJ said smiling 

As were walking towards the plane, I was replaying what just happened in the car. Were we about to kiss? Would we end up kissing if Garcia didn't interrupt us? Maybe I have to rethink how JJ feels about me... Maybe she does like me... 

JJ's POV:

When I got on the plane I decided to sit next to Emily so Hotch can go over his plan for us when we're undercover.

"Since you guys are undercover, you won't be using your real names. You guys will be given a completely new identity. Emily you are now Amelia Beckett, a lawyer working at a big time law firm. And Jennifer you are now Jenny Beckett, an English professor at Southern Oregon University. You guys both moved here because you needed a change of scenery since you guys used to live in a conservative town in Indiana. You guys got married on September 21st, 2018. And don't worry we already have a house and cars set up for you guys." Hotch said while handing our identity files

"How are we planning on getting this unsubs' attention?" I asked Hotch

"Once you and Emily get settled in, you guys will greet people in your neighborhood and then go around the city and do the same. We will have have you guys go to restaurants, bars, stores, etc. Anywhere where there's large amounts of people you guys will go to try to get the attraction of the unsub."

"So when we're in public, how much do you want JJ and I to act as a couple? Are we holding hands, kissing, hugging, etc?" Emily asked

"Yes to all of that. I want you and JJ to act as much of a couple as possible to get this unsubs' attraction." Hotch said

Once Hotch was finish with his plan, I was thinking back to earlier when I was in the car with Emily. I could have swore we almost kissed. There was thick tension in the air, and it was like we were leaning in to each other to kiss, but then Garcia interrupted us. I swear that woman has bad timing! Emily and I have been strongly flirty tonight with one another.... Maybe it was the wine or maybe she has feelings for me like I do for her. But I can't imagine that.

As I was getting deep into my thinking, Emily nudged her elbow at me.

"Hey are you getting lost in your thoughts again?" asked Emily

"Yeah I'm just getting tired that's all."

"Why don't you lay in my lap, we still have a couple of hours of our flight left." Emily said while smiling 

"Are you sure Emily?" I asked

"Yes JJ, I don't care! We do this all the time when we have our movie nights with each other. I know you like to be close to people while you sleep."

"Ok Em, but if you get uncomfortable please wake me up and I can move."

"Ok JJ, have a great nap." Emily said while smiling 

"Thanks Em"

Emily was right, I do like having people close to be while I sleep, and that person is Emily. When we have our movie nights together I end up laying in her lap or laying up against her on the couch when I'm tired. Having her so close to me just relaxes me so much. And when I'm struggling after a bad case I always go her apartment and cuddle with her in her bed. She always knows how to comfort me and knows how to make me feel better.

As I was laying down in Emily's lap, I can smell her vanilla CHANEL perfume. Every time I smell it, it makes me feel so relax and calm. It reminds me that Emily is close to me. As I was drifting off to sleep I could feel Emily rubbing my back. I swear this women makes me so happy.

Emily's POV:

As JJ was drifting off to sleep I decided to to rub her back knowing it makes her fall asleep faster. When cases hit JJ hard she always comes to my place. I make her favorite comfort meals and watch cheesy romantic rom coms with her. Then before bed she snuggles to me and I rub her back telling her everything will be ok. I know being close to somebody and rubbing her back always makes her sleep better that's why I offered to do it. I guess I can see why people think we act like a couple. But all friends snuggle up with each other rubbing their friend's backs... right? I don't care if it seems weird to some people. I love JJ more than anything so I will do anything to comfort her and make her feel better. Not only does it comfort her, it also comforts me. Knowing that is probably the most intimate that JJ and I are going to get.

"Emily just admit it already, you and JJ have feelings for one another." Derek said whispering to me so he won't wake JJ

"Derek how many times do I have to tell you, JJ and I are just close friends." I said back to him slightly annoyed 

"Yeah sure just "close friends" Come on Em, friends don't act like you and JJ together. It's ok to admit it, but you don't have to tell me now. I know you definitely have feelings for her Em, it's so painfully obvious. This case will be the perfect opportunity to tell her, and don't worry it's also obvious that JJ likes you back." Derek said to me

"I promise you Derek that JJ just have friendly feelings towards each other. Nothing more than that."

"Ok keep telling yourself that." Derek said while laughing 

Seriously, why does everyone think we act like a couple? Is it really that obvious that I like JJ? I try to keep it on the down low because I don't want anyone else other than Garcia know that I'm in love with JJ.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................

When the plane landed I decided to wait until everybody was off the plane so I could wake JJ up. I wanted her get as much sleep as possible since she looked really tired earlier.

"JJ we're here, wake up." I said while tapping her arm

"We're here already?" JJ said sounding half awake 

"Yes sleepy head we just landed."

"Wait where is everybody?" JJ asked

"I waited until everybody was off the plane so you could sleep longer."

"Aw thank you Em." JJ said while smiling to me

"You're welcome JJ. We better get off the plane so we can get to our house and unpack. Hotch also wants us to meet with the officers and go over our plan with them."

JJ's POV:

We pulled up to Emily and I's temporary home and I can tell Garcia probably picked it out for us. It's a two story modern cottage style home with a cute garden.

"Garcia probably picked this out for us." Emily said

"I was just thinking that! It's a cute home though." I said to Emily

"Great minds think alike. But yeah the house is really cute. It has a cute garden and a great view of the mountains."

"I see the team with the Ashland officers, we better go out to talk to them." I said to JJ

"Officer Davis this is SSA Jennifer Jareau and SSA Emily the two agents that will be undercover." Hotch said introducing us 

"Thank you for coming up here so fast, we're really under equipped to handle a case like this. We're not used to big crime up here. That's why we called you guys out here to help us." Officer Davis said 

"We're hoping that those plan will attract the unsung and we can lure him to before he goes back into hiding. Now, he still has two more couples to capture before he does that and we could really like to get him before he gets another couple." Hotch said

"We don't have any suspects yet, everybody in this city is so nice. I know nobody that would be capable of doing a crime like this. We especially don't have any bigots up here." Officer Davis said

"You'll be surprised at how many people live two completely lives. But we can talk about this case back at the station. We need to let Emily and JJ get unpacked and settled in." said Hotch

"Bye ladies, nice meeting you. See you guys back at the station." said Officer Davis

"Bye!" Emily and I said in unison

Emily's POV:

"Hey JJ, I'm getting hungry. After we unpack do you want to get something to eat?" I asked 

"Yeah that sounds nice, I saw a cute little coffee shop on the way here we can go to. Plus it's a chance to meet new people and attract the unsub."

"That sounds like a plan! Also do you mind sharing a bed JJ? I know how you like being close together while you sleep, and also it might be safer for us to share a bed. You never know the unsub could break into our house."

"Emily all you had to do was ask to share a bed. You don't have to say all of that." JJ said laughing while putting her cloths up in our bedroom

"JJ come on you, you know my presence comforts you."

"Fine, you're not wrong. I just sleep better with someone in the bed with me. I hate being alone."

"Oh I know, I swear you're at my place more than yours JJ." I said laughing 

"Hey! I can't help it, watching movies with you and Sergio in my lap is my favorite thing to do on Friday nights."

"I'm starting to think Sergio likes you more than me now."

JJ laughed when I said that. Her laugh is like music to my ears, it makes me feel so happy when I hear it. Sometimes it hurts to be so in love with her...


End file.
